


This is what you deserve

by Anamoolover



Category: Aarmau - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Furry, Rape, Werewolf, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamoolover/pseuds/Anamoolover
Summary: This is my retake of the Final "fight" scene of Aphmau's MyStreet Emerald series. WATCH IT TO UNDERSTAND!Been gone for a while but I'm back since I have no Life





	This is what you deserve

Aaron chased after Ein furious for hitting Aphmau. "Ein! You're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Ein smirking at him "w What are you going to do about it? She will always love and do what I say!" Aaron socking him in the jaw "I'm going to take away the thing you Love the most!"  
Ein still smirking"How are you going to do that? You can't take anything from me, your the Ultima werewolf." With his Ultima magic Aaron took Ein's werewolf form. "W-what have you done to me! M-my ears and tail! You took everything from me!" Aaron now smirking "That's not the only thing I'm taking from you."  
Aaron turned in to his werewolf form. "W-what do you think your doing?" Ein said scared and terrified. "I'm going to breed you till you can't more any more" Aaron said as he started to unzip his pants. "Like hell you Ultima scum!" Ein made a dash for escape but Aaron caught up to him. "Did you forget that werewolves are faster than humans?" Aaron ripped off Ein's pants. "D-don't please! I'm sorry!" Ein pleaded. "It's too late now."  
Aaron pinned down Ein to make sure he wouldn't move. He took off his pants. "in werewolf form our dicks double in size and widths." Ein trembling in fear "There is no way that will fit! Our mates can only take it not humans! Plus, your clock is four inches thick and twelve inches long!" Aaron hungry for revenge "Your fat ass will take every last inch of it!"  
Aaron forcefully drove his cock in Ein's ass. Ein crying and moaning in pain " P-please stop! Your breaking me!" Ein pleaded once more. "Shut up bitch! You may be bleeding but I won't stop. Plus only the head is in." Aaron forced more of his cock up his ass. "Please pull it out, I can feel it in my stomach!" Aaron getting more angry "What did I say! I'm fucking you till you can't breathe bitch! Your only halfway so take it!"  
Aaron shoves the rest of his meaty cock in Ein's ass. "Now that my dick is fully in l, I'm gonna fuck you senseless!" "Dear god somebody help me!" Ein screamed. "No one can hear you in the middle of the forest." Aaron said as he started rough fucking Ein. Ein could barely breathe since Aaron's dick was so far in him. This rough fucking went on for half an hour. Aaron never slowed down his speed so Ein could suffer. Ein's eyes drowning with tears, gagging and morning like crazy."E-Eiiiiiiin! Take my pups!" Aaron moaned as he shot his load in Ein. He came so much that Aaron's jizz was coming out of his mouth. "Now you will rot here with my load flooding out your ass and mouth." Ein full of cum in his whole body couldn't move or talk. Aaron walked back to the others to save his Love Aphmau.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a hour long to make and my longest one yet. Give me some anime ships to make stories. :3


End file.
